Yellow Wings
Yellow Wings - alikorn, klacz. Jest w połowie Ponysona Lunascootaloo niektóre cechy nie są prawdziwe. Mieszka w Las Pegasus, lecz za kilka lat przeprowadza się do Canterlotu. Nie ma w tej chwili kucykowych przyjaciół oprócz swojego brata i siostry. PS:Zapraszam do obejrzenia galerii na dole strony :) Wygląd Yellow jest złoto-żółtej maści grzywa ma dwa odcienie czerwonego i oczy są pomarańczowe. Jest alikornem, ale teraz nie za bardzo go przypomina, ponieważ dopiero dojrzewa i nie ma odpowiedniego wzrostu do rasy. Róg i skrzydła dopiero się rozwijają. Jej znaczek to ołówek rysujący krzywą linie w trzech kolorach. O kucyku Yellow jest miła, przyjazna i uprzejma tylko dość często jest nieśmiała. Jest pół zwykłym kucykiem i pół królewskim, lecz nie chce być traktowana jak królewna. Ma trudności ze znalezieniem najlepszego przyjaciela. Yellow ma rodziców, ale mieszkają oni w Canterlocie. Nie ma stałych przyjaciół. Jest czasami niezdarna oraz płochliwa. Lubi się ścigać z kucykami w Las Pegasus oraz uczyć się nowych zaklęć.Bardzo lubi zimę zawsze z tatą rzuca śnieżkami.Niedługo zostanie księżniczką. 'Lenistwo' Yellow nie jest,aż tak leniwa ,ponieważ wierzy ,że jak będzie cały dzień leżeć nie pomagać itp. będzie miała następnego dnia wielkiego pecha. 'Życzliwość' Y jest dla każdego kucyka miła niestety czasami ją nerwy ponoszą i robi się nieprzyjemnie. 'Nieśmiałość' YW była nieśmiała od dziecka i dlatego nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół.Bała się podejść do kucyka i zacząć znajomość. 'Asertywność' Yellow zawsze miała z tym ogromny problem ,ponieważ nigdy nie potrafiła odmówić Rodzina thumb|200px|Pencil ColorsPencil Colors -''' starsza siostra Yellow. Łączy je prawdziwa miłość. Od małego bardzo się lubiły. Woli mieć swoją siostre zamiast kilkóset kolegów i koleżanek. Kiedy można są nie rozłączne. Często śpiewały tą piosenkę: Słonko wrzeszło '' ''wstawaj z biedronkami klaszcz w kopytka '' ''i ruszaj bioderkami Pencil nauczyła tego Cadance czyli jej przyjaciółka. Yellow prawdopodobnie po niej odziedziczyła rasę. Zdjęcia Yellow z Pencil w galerii na dole strony :) Więcej Pencil Colors 'Fantastic Football- '''Brat Yellow i Pencil. Jest niebieski i jest Pegazem nie tak jak jego siostry alikornem. thumb|Fantastic Football Więcej Fantastic Football '''Red Unicorn '- jednorożec, ogier. Dziadek Yellow i Pencil. Więcej o nim nie wiadomo. '''Painting Pegasus-Ojciec trójki dzieci,pegaz.Jest to pegaz lubiący sztukę.Painting Pegasus ma własny zakład w którym naprawia,odświerza,postarza(specialny płyn który daje efekt bardzo starego złota).PP ma rozwinięty talent rysowania tak jak Yellow.Prawdopodobnie córka odziedziczyła talent.Znaczek Painting to obraz. Więcej nie ma :/ Alter-ego Tak jak prawie każdy kucyk Yellow ma swoje Alter-ego.Alter-ego YW było by jej przeciwieństwem które nazywa się Yellow Bat. 'Wygląd' Yellow Bat jest ciemnożółta z bardziej pomarańczowymi oczami dokładniej to prawie czerwonymi.Grzywa jest ciemnoczerwona z czarnymi pasemkami.Jej wzrost jest większy od teraźniejszego wynosi 160 (wzrost Yellow 143).Jej skrzydła są inne i większe.Róg jest większy i lekko wykrzywiony. 'O kucyku' Yellow Bat jest bardzo odważna wręcz lekko myśla.Nigdy nie jest grzeczna i sprawia przykrość swoim rodzicom.Yellow Bat chcę w przyszłości zostać podmieńcem. 'Zwierzątko' Clifox to mały pitbul.Jest biały i lekko agresywny.Zawsze nie lubi jak się go głaszcze pod uchem i na grzbiecie. Zwierzątko Ma pieska rasy West White terier. Ma on na imię Cliford. Zawsze chętnie spędza z nim czas bawiąc się w różne zabawne gry. Dostała go gdy miała 5 lat. Bardzo lubi go często nazywa go słodkim kłębkiem białej sierści. Jest to jej jedyny zwierzęcy najprzyjaciel. Trzy największe życzenia Tutaj są trzy największe życzenia Yellow #Znaleść najlepszego/ą przyjaciela/ółkę #Zostać Wonderbolts #Narysować coś co upamiętni ją Pory Roku 'Zima Ulubiona pora roku Yellow' Yellow bardzo lubi zimę,ponieważ urodziła się 15 stycznia i bardzo lubi zabawę.Najlepsze dla niej jest to,że zawsze z tatą rzuca się śnieżkami.Ze starych opowieści słyszała,że płatek śniegu był taki jak kulka a nie jak pięknie wyszywany obrus.Podobno tą sławną klaczą jest Snowdrop. Bardzo chciała spotkać ta klacz za kilka lat pewnie się spotkają.Ma szczęście,ponieważ żyje jeszcze Luna która też lubi śnieg. 'Wiosna druga ulubiona pora roku' YW bardzo lubi wiosnę lecz nie tak bardzo jak zimę.W wiosnę Yellow lubi chodzić w trampkach i słuchać ptaków.Jest to druga ulubiona pora roku Yellow,ponieważ nie ma ukochanego przez nią śniegu.Zawsze o 8 rano wstaję i idzie z Clifordem (patrz wyżej) na spacer. 'Jesień pora zabaw' W jesień Yellow najbardziej lubi kolekcjonować liście.Po zebraniu dużej ilość i pokazuje je Pencil Colors.W dzień nauczyciela Yellow zbierała zawszę liście i na boisku układała z nich serce. 'Lato najmniej lubiana pora roku' Yellow nie lubi za bardzo lata,ponieważ latają owady których okropnie się boi.Najbardziej boi się pszczół i os.Kiedyś na działce Yellow na poddaszu było gniazdo os i pewnie dla tego się ich tak boi. Talenty Yellow Wings ma kilka talentów, a jej naj większy to rysowanie. Śpiew - Gdy śpiewa ma podobny głos do Sweetie belle. Taniec '- Kiedyś to była jej pasja. '''Gotowanie '-''' '''Czesto łączy produkty takie jak np szczypiorek,szynka i zółta papryka ze śmietaną. '''Projektowanie -''' Często projektuje stroje, ale nikomu ich nie pokazuje. '''Zwierzeńcy zmysł-'''Często próbuje zrozumieć zwierzęta czasami w ciszy i spokoju udaje jej się. Historia znaczka Pewnego dnia rozpoczął się mój 1 rok szkoły. Bardzo się bałam czy nowe kucyki mnie zaakceptują ponieważ w zerówce miałam wielu przyjaciół, ale jak teraz ? Rodzice przyprowadzili mnie do szkoły bo niestety daleko mieszkałam, ale najgorsze było to, że musiałam po raz pierwszy zostać w '''świetlicy. Bardzo bałam się tego miejsca. Gdy weszłam ujrzałam tabliczkę "Witamy klasy 1-3" zrozumiałam, że tam będzie spory tłok i będzie pełno mi nieznanych kucyków, ale najgorsze, że będę tam jedną z najmłodszych. Weszłam powoli kroczek po kroczku i wtedy usłyszałam głosy wielu kucyków. Był tam taki hałas, że trudno opowiedzieć jak tam było, tego nie dało się opisać. Gdy byłam już w środku ujrzałam znaną mi kucysie to była Monika moja teraźniejsza przyjaciółka. Patrzyłam z daleka co robi patrzyłam i patrzyłam. Podeszłam i zobaczyłam jak ładnie rysuję odważyłam się i spytałam "co to jest to zwierzak?". Odpowiedziała mi, że to Pet Shop zaciekawiło mnie to i zaczęłam ją pytać co to te Pet Shop'y. Po krótkim czasie stałyśmy się koleżankami. Co dzień w świetlicy razem rysowałyśmy. Po trzech latach czyli teraz zdobyłam swój znaczek ołówek rysujący trzybarwną krzywą linie. Tak kończy się moja historia znaczka. Yellow Życiorys Yellow jako alikorn żyje w Las Pegasus ale kiedys było inaczej... Yellow urodziła się w Canterlocie. Miała zając tron jej dziadka Red Unicorna. Kiedy nasza mała klaczka podrosła nadszedł czas na wielką przeprowadzkę do Las Pegasus. Rodzice nie byli alikornami: tata był pegazem, a mama jednorożcem. Mama musiała zaklęciem teleportacji lecieć do pracy 2 godziny. Gdy Wings to zobaczyła była zła na rodziców, ponieważ mieszkali w zameku ,a teraz mieli zamieszkać w zwykłym domu. Przeprowadzk nie były błędem państwa pegasus. W Canterlocie Yellow nie znalazłaby przyjaciół i nie wiedziałaby ile to jest 2+2, bo nie ma tam szkoły. Yellow oglądając zdjęcia ciągle pytała dlaczego się przeprowadziliśmy tu, przecież mogliście wynająć sobie taksówkę i by was woziła. Rodzice nie powiedzieli Yellow, że to dla jej dobra, ponieważ w Canterlocie nie znajdzie przyjaciół i że lepiej jej będzie w Las Pegasus. Mr.Pegasus Equestria Girls Yellow w Equestria Girls wyglądała by tak...thumb|Equestria Girls Yellow Wings Włosy miała by zaczesane prawie,że tak samo jako jej kucykowa wersja.Oczy miały by desing Fluttershy.Nosiła by lekko żółtą tunikę z trzema krzywymi liniami które przechodzą przez bluzkę.Takimi liniami tak jak w jej znaczku tylko bez ołówka.Zamiast spodni miała czarne,krótkie getry.Na nogach lekko pomarańczowe wiązane kozaki. Crystal Empire Kiedyś Yellow była w kryształowym imperium.Była tam gdy miała 8 lat.Razem z siostrą i mamą.Po przyjeździe rodzina poszła od razu na jarmark.Mała YW była strasznie przestraszona bała się podejść do kryształowych kucyków w jej wieku.Kiedy Yellow weszła jej grzywa zrobiła się tęczowa,aż kucyk podskoczył ze zdumienia i szczęścia.Potem alikorn udał się na zwiady okolicy z rodziną. 'Ciekawostki ' *Niektórym kucykom które mają znaczek thumb|350px|Kryształowa Yellow plastyczny w Kryształowym Imperium grzywa zmienia kolor na tęczowy. *Kucyki w kryształowym imperium mają lepsze samopoczucie Przyjaciele Znaczkowa Liga W odc którego jeszczę nie stworzyłam :/ Magia Magia Yellow jest pomarańczowa tak jak jej tęczówki w oczach.Jest bardzo dobra w magi niestety nie może się zapisać do szkoły dla zdolnych jednorożców, ponieważ: *Nie zapisała się gdy była mała *Jest alikornem *W przyszłości będzie księżniczką i nie będzie miała zbyt wiele czasu Kartka z pamiętnika... 07.2010 Drogi Pamiętniku... Jutro jadę do Kryształowego Imperium ! Nie mogę się doczekać,więc jakby brać pod uwagę zostało tylko 16 godzin.Niestety nie wiem jakie są kryształowe kucyki i bardzo się ich boję.Nigdy nie byłam poza granicą i nie wiem jakie tam są zwyczaje.Bardzo chcę poznać chociaż jednego kryształowego kucyka... Na pewno... Oj czas mi ucieka na to pisanie już piszę kilka minut muszę kończyć tą notkę pamiętniczku... Yay zostało tylko 15 godz i 53 min ! Umiejętności Yellow umie zrobić odmienne bum. Polega ono na tym, żeby podczas szybkiego lotu wywołać zaklęcie teleportacji ruchu. Tylko alikorny których rodzice są jednorożcem i pegazem potrafią to zrobić. Często jej to nie wychodzi, ale pomału zaczyna to robić doskonale.Te bum nie zostało jeszcze nazwane,ponieważ za każdym razem wychodzi inny kolor bum i nie można powiedzieć i określić jakie bum.Gdy bum jest idealne jest w kolorze tęczy i przypomina ponadzwiękowe bum. 1.Rozciąganie się i wzbicie w powietrze. 2.Coraz szybszy lot 3.Użycie zaklęcia teleportacji 4.Zrobienie wielkiego bum zzz 1.PNG|Rozciąganie się i wystartowanie zzz 2.PNG|Coraz szybszy lot zzz 3.PNG|Użycie zaklęcia teleportacji zzz 4|Wielkie boom Wystąpienia To jest prawda ? - W scenie początkowej i kilka razy w tle. Ciekawostki *Jest tylko w połowie moim OC, ponieważ nie które wiadomości nie są prawdziwe np nie mam siostry *Bardzo lubi zwierzęta *Jest fanką Wonderbolts *Lubi czarować i latać Galeria obrazów innych użytkowników Aby zobaczyć galerię moich prac z Yellow kliknij tutaj Yellow Wings by Spitfire Pony.png|Wykonane przez Spitfire Pony Yellow Wings.jpg|Wykonane przez Alexshy Yellow Wings by CSV.png|Zrobione przez Cutie Sweet Voice Yellow Wings Tło.PNG|Zrobione przez RainbowStar100 Yellow by Flutty.png|Słodki obrazek zrobiony przez Flutterkę :3 Yellow wings by cool Dashie.png|Zrobione przez Cool Dash :) Yellow by RC.png|Praca RarityCrystal Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Las Pegasus Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Alikorny Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki dla dziewczyn